Northern Tour Owls
Northern Tour Owls are small, genetically modified owls created by House Cygnus and naturalized to Echo. History and Creation PRISM approached House Cygnus to create intelligent owls after PRISM unearthed footage of owls being intelligent on Earth. There are also some conspiracy theorists who say PRISM just bribed House Cygnus to create the owls for monetary reasons. After their creation, PRISM tried to train the owls to be tour guides, but this attempt ended up being an absolute failure. The owls kept forgetting the dangerous places that they shouldn’t bring people and kept getting affiliated by the Question Mania, and these two factors led to dozens of deaths. The owls were then laid off and placed in the northern forest of the continent of Emerald, protected by PRISM Rangers. Behavior Intelligence Northern Tour Owls tend to have exceptional ability to remember things, moreso even than humans, up until they lose that information after a week. They tend to have to relearn knowledge every week, other than basic knowledge. The owls never seem to be good at sharing the knowledge that they know, but are always wanting to know more, even if they then forget it. Question Mania Northern Tour Owls tend to get stuck in the situation of wanting a specific odd question answered, and will focus incessantly on that question. Some may forget to eat, mate, or take care of their young while trying to get their question answered. Some may even have their question answered and then forget it. Some will forget what question they wanted answered, and switch to a different one. If their question is somehow answered, they either will be content with the answer, or will not believe it and continue searching. Language The owls are able to speak common Imperial, though they tend to have their own accent of it in which they pun at any chance that they can. It appears that the owls do have their own language, but it is not known. Names Northern Tour Owls tend to take normal human names and then slightly affix them to make them sound unnatural. Some examples of this are Xichael, Qohn, or Suliette. Cries Besides their basic owl hooting, Northern Tour Owls have two additional cries. One sounds like a human child laughing, and the other sounds like a human female screaming. It is thought that the owls developed this behavior to increase their survival, but some think the owls do this just to mess with humans. Socialization The owls tend to be very solitary, not talking to other owls of their kind unless it is mating season. However, if there is a human around, they will tend to approach them and ask them questions. They may answer a question if someone bribes them with something, though they tend to not want to talk to anyone for too long or too much, and their social capability seems to only last for so long. Some of the owls might try to play tricks on humans for their own amusement. Mating Season The owls all get together each year around the Emerald Pond and the males share their questions with females. The females will attempt to answer the question to their best of their ability, the one that answers their question the best, will be their mate for the season. Diet Their main base of diet tends to be fish, but they do enjoy eating candy. Befriendment You can not legally own a Northern Tour Owl, but you can try to get a permit to befriend one. The process basically involves an owl finding a human in the forest and asking them to be their friend. Then an Echo Ranger will give you a permit, and the owl will be able to come with you if they wish. Population Census Northern Tour Owl population is estimated to be 10,000, with the owls being vulnerable to many kidnappers. Without the Echo Rangers' protection they would be endangered. It is a crime on Echo to capture, harm, kill, or eat a Northern Tour Owl, even in self defense. Desert Tour Owls Desert Tour Owls are owls that have ‘escaped’ from Northern Emerald and now hide in the southeast desert plains of the continent of Emerald. One may see them frequently in movies, due to their tendency to photobomb productions. They are rumored to be protesting and standing up for the ‘Owlvolution’, though PRISM appears to censor that. They seem to be helping each other remember that they are protesting, and have a different culture than other Northern Tour Owls, due to this development of communal memory. They live in either burrows or cacti. Popular Owls Even though most of the owls were retired, a very few of them ended up proving useful. One example of this is Wenjamin, who hosts a weekly PRISM show called Wenjamin and the Weak.Category:Echo Category:The Prism Network Category:Fauna